KOMINATO RYOSUKE: A Guide On Tainting People Thoughts
by Neko Nishiriu
Summary: A Kominato Ryosuke guide in teasing his teammates, kouhais and seniors. Ryo-san : Oh, my own guide book, HOW FUN!
1. Chapter 1

**Minna! Riu's here and this is a story that Riu had in mind this late night. Before Riu begins, Riu want to alert all the readers, followers, favs and reviewers on the poll that we put on New Year.**

**\- I hope that all of you spend a tiny bit of your time on voting because we're going to serialized which one that had the most vote.**

***HIS LIFE**

***BRINGING HIM BACK**

***LOVE**

***TO MAKE HIM MINE**

**To all the readers, we hope for the best and please read and review this piece okay!**

**-this is the first time we make a fanfic in Ace no Diamond that isn't Miyuki or Sawamura-centric. **

_"KOMINATO RYOSUKE: A GUIDE IN TAINTING PEOPLE THOUGHTS"_

_Part 1- IDIOTS ARE EASILY DECEIVED._

As per usual the Seidou baseball team is having their practice right in the morning. The players looks like they're going to fall any minute now if not for the appearance's of the second baseman, Kominato Haruichi. The first years greeted the second year with formal "Good Morning, Kominato-senpai". The second year seems a bit casual in the greeting like "G'mornin Ryo-san" and a few more styles which differs one another. Meanwhile the third year just greet him with a short "Morning" because of their ages differences. Although it seems normal, the atmosphere is surely intense.

But this story started at another point, it all started with that idiot of a pitcher, Sawamura Eijun. The seniors had been hijacking their kouhai's dorm room and had a sleepover. But when the day the room of Sawamura Eijun been invaded, Kominato Ryosuke had been one of the regular visitor.

Eijun is finishing his homework as Masuko-senpai and Youichi-senpai having tgeir annual game tournament. That's when the devil come to their doors. Well as an idiot Sawamura whom had an enormous respect to the older brother of his friend invited him in. The game dueller stopped for a moment before resuming their activities, they don't want to trigger the pink-head tempers after all. Ryosuke watches as Eijun struggles with his science homework. He took a peek and smirk as he read the title. He chuckled as the first year tried to answer those questions.

"Eijun-kun, you don't understand the questions aren't you?"

He asked as he put a mask over his face, didn't want the first year to suspect anything. The first year looks cute when he is fidgeting on the chair next to his study. The flush face also makes the first year look a bit feminine.

"Ryo-niisan, the teach' gonna kill me tomorrow"

He wailed looking at his homework, the blank between the questions had been killing him. Their science teacher Takinosuke Shio is a devil incarnate( though Ryosuke is much worse ) in bearing the students bad news. He had given an advanced assignments to Sawamura declaring that if he don't finished the works he will be banned from club activities.

"I'll teach you"

He said to him. As the converstion continues, the game dueller are eavesdropping on it even lowering their games sound.

"Ryo-niisan going to teach me"

The first year asked innocently as Ryosuke nodded his head answering with a definite "yes". Eijun showed the paper to Ryosuke.

"Nee, Ryo-niisan, what doeas this "INTERCOURSE" means?"

Hearing the question makes the duo gamer stop their activities and look at the other two.

"Well Eijun-kun intercourse means that you make love to someone"

He answered him without a hesitation. Meanwhile the gaming duo had their sweat dropped.

"Make love?"

The brunette still couldn't grasp the meaning making the pink-head even more excited.

"Like this"

He pressed Eijun onto the study table and slipped his hand into Eijun's shirt before teasing his nipple.

"See, just like this..."

Eijun turned bright red, his mind couldn't work properly and he felt very dizzy. Is this really happens right now. On the other side the gaming duo already had their nerves shocked and both of them gaping like fish out of water.

"And like this"

He teased the boy crotch.

"NO, RYO-SAN HAS TAINTED SAWAMURA"

Both of them screamed as they ran out of the room out of his sight leaving him with Eijun whom had fainted by his earlier actions.

"Hahaha, they're so much fun to tease~~~"

*In the end Eijun didn't even finished his work. He's too afraid to be near Ryosuke after the incident...

*Masuko and Kuramochi had been sent for a few counselling sessions.

"Being banned from club isn't a bad thing after all"-Eijun

**And that is the first chapter hope that all of you'll like it. And please read and review if you want this story to continues. Have a good day and take care of your health. And for those who like Tokyo Ravens I had one fanfic placed there for the polls, please take a look if you're interested in it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Ace no Diamond...**

**Hey guys this one is on Riu's mind tonight. I hope that all of you will like it. And please don't forget about the poll that we've put on the story that will be serialized.**

**\- one more thing, Neko want me to inform about the series 'The Song', she won't be updating for a while because she'll be rewrite the story from the scratch...**

**\- enjoy the shows everyone!**

**KOMINATO RYOSUKE: A Guide In Tainting People Thoughts.**

**Part 2- TOO INNOCENCE FOR THEIR OWN GOOD**

Last time Sawamura Eijun had been near Kominato Ryosuke, something bad had happen. Since then Eijun had been distancing himself from him, he even had to go and see some trauma specialists and refused to stay alone all this time. But that is not the problem here. It all begins with the monster pitcher 'Furuya Satoru". It is common knowledge that Eijun and him aren't two peas in one pod as they bickers for all things no matter what sorts of problem it is. He had been watching Eijun for a while. The behaviour of that idiot seems a bit odd. Usually that idiot would bugs the seniors no matter what, but all this time Eijun had been quiet.

One day, at the bullpen. As they wait for Miyuki-senpai( in Furuya case only) and Chris-senpai, Furuya asked him about it.

"Hey idiot, why are you avoiding the senpais lately"

He asked him, searching his face for any particular answers.

"Avoid... N.. No.. No such thing"

Eijun stutterrd as he saw not only Miyuki and Chris-senpai, it seems that that devil incarnate is here as well.

"Hello both of you, and it's been a while Eijun-kun"

He greeted them. Furuya reply the greet with his casual tone only to realize that Eijun had been frozen right on the spot before sprinting off the bullpen at mind boggling speed. Furuya and the other two shocked at the sudden incident.

"Ryo-san what did you do to Eijun that he come to be like that"

Miyuki asked him only to be replied with a smirk.

"Well I teach him how to make love"

He answered their question. As soon as Miyuki and Chris hear about it both of them had a little pink tint on their faces.

"How to make love?"

Furuya repeated Ryo-san statement in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, how to nake love"

Furuya whom still a block head replied back.

"Just how do we make this love thing"

Hearing that question, Ryo-san feel much obliged to answer.

"Well we kiss them, had sex with them"

A redder tint appears on both Miyuki and Chris.

"Had sex, just how two people on the same gender had sex"

Suprised by the denseness of the first year makes him feel a bit fed up.

"Well, we just fuck, my d&amp;%$ into his a** and something like that"

Hearing the last statement makes Furuya fainted right on the spot. Meanwhile the other two is stuggling with their boner while Ryosuke skipped away happily through the dug-out.

_**And that's it. If you had any more ideas all the readers could dropped it on the review panels. Overall I hope that all of you will enjoy it. Read and review please.**_

_**-one more thing, the poll will be closed at 15th of January so make sure all of you vote for it...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I do not own Ace no Diamond...**

**Neko:Riu, your opening!**

**Riu:Opps, sorry bout that Neko**

**Neko: Whatever ( passes through and opened the fridge )**

**Riu:(Sigh..) That girl is too tense without her morning coffee...**

**Hey guys! It's been a few days but never fear Riu is here. Yesterday was my last counselling session with the doctor and it seems that she deems that I'm healthy enough to be at school. Nevertheless, I hope that everyone will enjoy the story...**

_KOMINATO RYOSUKE: A GUIDE ON TAINTING PEOPLE THOUGHTS._

**Part 3- SPITZ Downfall**

Practice went on as usual. The whole team are using their time to the fullest and devoted themselves for the summer tournament. As usual the one and only Kominato Ryosuke is doing batting practice together with his precious little brother, Kominato Haruichi. The sibling's helping each other out with their forms.

As Ryosuke tried to help his brother with the swinging practice, his eyes caught the glimpse of the Captain and Jun-san. Both of them are watching them from afar as they swing their bat. Suddenly, a hint of inspiration hit his mind. He smirk as he put more effort on touc... I mean tutoring his younger brother.

~at a certain distance~

The captain of Seido baseball team, Yuki Tetsuya is watching the Kominato siblings practice when Spitz or formally known Isashiki Jun come to his side. As both of them watches the practice, they remain silent, unusually silent.

"Beautiful isn't it"

The captain said to his comrade. Meanwhile, Isashiki Jun on the other side is having a mental breakdown, he had been watching the sibling s practice when his heart felt an unusual thug. Why does he thinks that both of them look feminine, just what's wrong with him.

"Beau..beautiful what do you mean captain"

He stuttered a bit trying to comprehend his captain words. Suddenly a dirty image invaded his mind as he tried to brush it off.

"The fact that the Kominato's are closed to each other, what a beautiful family move it is"

As soon as Yuki said it he leave a flustered Jun whom still couldn't erase the image of Ryosuke and Haruichi on top of each other.

~back at Ryosuke P.O.V~

Jun-san looked red enough to be considered as tomato. He knew what that man has in his mind. When he realized that the other party is watching them, he put an act of a seducer on and manipulated the fact that he's with his own brother to stimulized the one and only Isashiki Jun.

As he watched the man he smirked before giving Haruichi a quick peck on the cheeks. Haruichi whom just blushed at his brother token of affection didn't help Jun at all. Jun felt like he's going to faint as his nosebleeds to no end...

_"Well the tora aren't just claws and jaws after all, this one had a garden for his heart"_

_Ryosuke chuckles as Jun bleeds his nose to death..._

_**And... Stop! That's all for this chapter, i hope that all of you'll like it. Read and review please, Riu love all of you. Nite2...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN ACE NO DIAMOND**

_**Its been a few days since Riu posted the story, Riu really hoped that the story is up to the readers liking. I had forgotten to mention that if someone had any idea on whom gonna be the next victim in this story please just drop a review at the end, Riu'll make sure to take those into consideration.**_

_**\- An important announcement to all of the readers, followers of our stories. Regarding the poll that we put up with, we'll be closing it right on 15th of January. Please check out the stories and vote for the poll.**_

_**\- For the followers and readers of 'The Song'. We will be posting the rewritten story and its continuation on early of February...**_

_**\- Enjoy the story everyone!**_

**KOMINATO RYOSUKE: A Guide On Tainting People Thoughts**

_**Part 4- Being Haressed Is Not Good For Your Health**_

Kuramochi Youichi wake up early today. Somehow he couldn't get a peaceful sleep last night because of Masuko-senpai's snoring. Looking at both of his roommates, a dark smile appears on his lips. He had planned on testing his new moves on the particular first year whom is sleeping peacefully. Looking at the clock it's already 4 o'clock in the morning, too early to do anything at this hour. He hopped off his bed and put on some sweaters and sneaker. Guess that an early morning jog wouldn't kilk him. Slowly he slipped out of the doorway and stepped inyo the field. He begin with some lighy stretching to warm up before begin running around the field.

The cold air caressed his cheeks, it's a wonder how Eijun and Furuya could live in this cold condition when he recalled bumping into both of the pitcher throwing snowballs at each other at an inhuman speed. What suprised him the most is how thin their clothing are at that time. The day after he saw them, both of them look perfectly fine no sign of illness whatsoever. Maybe it's right when people say that "idiots never catches cold".

He hummed, trying to overcome the silent atmosphere around him which seems to be a bit eerie. When he stopped for a moment to fix his shoelaces he felt a creepy aura right behind him. Quickly he turned only to find nothing at all, he decided to walk back to the dorm. On his way there suddenly someone pulled him from behind, falling into the bullpen. As he grunted, hurted by the fall a pink-head come into his view.

"Ryo-san?! What're doing here"

He asked him, when there is no answer come out Kuramochi tried to stand up on his own only to be pushed back into the ground.

"Ryo-san what're you doing"

Suddenly a hand slipped under his pants, another hand is pinning him to the ground. As he struggled, trying to escape a lips covered his mouth preventing him from screaming. Without him knowing anything the kiss deepened and half of his clothes had been removed by captor.

"Ry..o- s..an"

He felt like someone had given him drugs, his body feels really hot and his mentality is a mess right at the moment. Suddenly he heard something, something that's familiar.

"Kura-senpai/Kuramochi/You-chan, where are you"

Hearing those voices, makes his captor released his hold on him. Slowly the captor whisperes something to him...

The next thing he know is Masuko-senpai and Sawamura yelling at him. On their way back, Sawamura whom's walking with him looked at him intensely.

"Kuramochi-senpai, does the bugs bit you"

The whole team look at both of them, worried if those thing might make the Short stop sick.

"What're you talking about Sawamura"

Kuramochi asked him back..

"Well I saw a lot of reddish mark along your collar bone, didn't it hurt"

The whole team git shocked as one by one of them fall into the ground mumbling about losing... Virgin and a few more words. Kuramochi on the other side went red and speechless. After all...

_"If you tell them Youichi-chan, I'll make sure that you won't be able to walk for days"_

The words that's declared to him keep repeating itself. On the other side Ryosuke is enjoying the scenery with his younger brother at his side.

"Nii-san, why does the others keep lying on the ground"

Smiling at his brother, Ryosuke answered him.

"That's because they had a dirty mind, come Haruichi coach's waiting for us"

**And...CUT! Riu ain't good at writing smut or fluff. I hope that all of the readers will enjoy the chapter. Please read and review, hugs and cookies everyone...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yosh! Riu's here... This is a new chappie for the usual.**

**-as usual I wanted to remind you that the poll for serialized series will end on this 15th of January. To those whom can spend their time please vote on the poll.**

**-secondly, Nishi's had declared to have a of hiatus before continuing the work.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ACE NO DIAMOND**

_**Kominato Ryosuke: A Guide on Tainting People Thoughts**_

Part 5- How to use an open bath!

He wiped of his sweat as he thrown another pitch to the net. Lately he had been falling behind in practice, he envy the first year as they had their usual practice with their battery. As he gaze upon his teammates he could see why they're called as monsters by the other students. The aura that they emitted could rival the devils.

To tell the truth he had been having a hard time lately. Since Tanba-san comeback and the rising of the two first year pitchers his confidence had wavered a little. After a few moments, the coach called for a gathering before dismissing them to rest for tomorrow. All of them leave for their room.

After gathering a few things Nori walked to their open bath for a good dip. As he entered the water and settles himself a noise happens to be making it's way towards him. The door slides opened and the rest of the first string walked into the bath. Jun is yelling at both of the first year pitchers while the others just settles down. The atmosphere seems quite merry at the moment. Suddenly the door is slide opened again, standing in front of them is Kominato Ryosuke. The room went silent for a moment before the noise appears again.

That pink head settles beside Nori.

"Had a tiring day"

The pink head begin the conversation.

"Yeah, aren't you tired Ryo-san"

The neighbor just shook his head. Without their knowing the whole team are listening to their conversation.

"I could massage you if you want"

The pink head offered the side-arm pitcher. When the team heard the word massage the gulped down their saliva. They wonder...

"Here, let me"

Before Nori could say anything that man already put his hand on his shoulder. Slowly he massaged him, Nori whom couldn't resist moaned at the action. As the crowd witnessed the realistic image in front of them, all of them shivered. The water that's trickling down both of them and the moaning. The cheeks that went pink and the awkward position of both of them had given a big impact.

As the moan continue, those whom weak-minded had 1) fainted right on the spot, 2) bleeding themselves to death or 3) aroused.

The scene continued on and on. As his teammates falls down Ryosuke keep on his new moves. But the one that delivers the finishing blow is Nori himself.

"Ryo-san...m..mo...re"

The pink head could only smirk and continues to massage Nori. By the time both of them leaves the bath. Half of team is wondering on how to get rid of their hard-ons.

_**And Cut! So what do you think. Riu appreciates your review dear readers. Have a good day and see you soon. Hugs and cookies for EVERYone!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMERS- I DO NOT OWN ACE NO DIAMOND**_

_**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I had update many of the story and I hope that all of you will like it. For those whom following 'The Songs' the rewritten version will be available during Valentine... Ahh... I could use some good chocolate! Enjoy.**_

_**KOMINATO RYOSUKE: A GUIDE IN TAINTING PEOPLE THOUGHTS**_

_**Part 6: THE BLACK OUT INCIDENTS**_

Bright lights adorned the hall as the large christmas tree stands at the centre of the room. Decorations of many sizes and shapes are hang on the tree. A big shine aluminium star is put on top of it. Personally he think that all of them had done a good job when the coach told them to set the christmas eve party in just a few hours. Eijun is sweeping the floor, the boy usually whines whenever there is an extra job handed to him. But this time he just obediently do the job.

Tanba and the other are cleaning up the tables nad bringing in the food. The scenery is quite a catch since everyone is in the Christmas mode. They continue to do their job when suddenly the lights when off.

"I'll go and see what happen"

I said to them.

"Miyuki wait I'll go with you"

A loud voice belong to Isashiki Jun informed me. As I make my way in the dark, I stumbled into something.

"Ouch, what the hell is that for"

The loud pitcher cringed as I landed on him.

"Sorry 'bout that Sawamura"

That is when the chaos started. A cool liquid is dropped right onto both of us and the scream and shriek of the my other teammates makes it even worst. I could imagine all of them stumbled into each other as the glasswares that hold the food fell of and break apart on by the one. The commotions didn't ended yet, Sawamura tried to get me off but we are flattened to the floor by what seems to be Masuko-senpai whom somehow tripped by us. As the man stand up on his feet, we realised something, our lips had met in a kiss, taking an advantage of the situations I deepen our kiss. As Eijun moan into my mouth I could feel his grasp loosen and that is when the lights come back.

The coach is standing right in front all of us. Quickly we parted off and look around, our teammates in total mess and awkward position. Some of them is on top of the other.

"When I said Chirstmas party, it should be another way"

The coach sigh and order us to clean up as well as pointing that our 'things' should be done in a room not a mass hall. As we clean the mess I could see a pink head smirking at the end of the hall, skipping of from my sight.

_**And cut! I hope that all of you'll like the chappie. Lots of love from me to all of you... Nite... Hugs and cookies anyone. Also for next valentine a special treat from us. 'The Songs' plus 10 oneshots... Look forward to it...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimers- I do not own Ace No Diamond**_

_**Hello, these few days had been hectic. But for sure I don't forget about this story. Thank you for all those whom had been following the story , reading and reviewing it as well as favs it. To all of the readers, they will be a special treatment during this Valentine, we're going to treat all of you to 10 oneshots. Nevertheless, enjoy the story everyone...**_

_**KOMINATO RYOSUKE: A GUIDE ON TAINTING PEOPLE THOUGHTS**_

_**PART 7- A GIRL GREATEST DESIRE**_

Yoshikawa Haruno is a clumsy girl. She had that implanted in her head since she entered high school. When she first indulged herself as one of the manager of Seido's baseball team, she had make quite a number of mistakes. Her senior managers had been scolding her non-stop for hours. But although she had face many hardships along the way, she's proud to say that she's fine. Well to tell you the truth many people envies her for being closed to the baseball team.

In this school, the baseball team is consider as sacred to most of the woman population. Many people had tried to get close only to be ignored by the team and ridiculed by other sometimes. But she knew something that the others don't, a girl greatest need and desire. During the time she watches over the team she'd realized that some of them had different taste.

But that is not the case here. It all started that morning, as the others running laps, Haruno and the managers had been filing the clubroom with various things given by the sponsors. As she stacked them a pink-head appears in front of her.

"Ryosuke-senpai, is there anything I can help you with"

She's familiar with a pink-head that is famous with his sadistic nature.

"Yoshikawa-chan, I need you to deliver this to Miyuki"

He held out a piece of paper, probably a training menu. After agreeing to help delivers the piece of folded paper, Ryosuke walk away smirking like a madman. As Haruno walked towards the mount she is greeted by the others. After asking for directions she pull out of the crowd and walk towards the bullpen.

"Miyuki-san"

She called softly but received no replies. As she walk into the bullpen and seen no one she decided to check the back of the place. As she come near she could hear panting. A muffled sound like moans. She drew herself nearer and seen something that makes herself weak on the knees.

The figure of Miyuki Kazuya and Sawamura Eijun half naked, breathing hard as both of them rub again each other. She could feel a giddy present in her lower abdomen but she couldn't leave without delivering her message. Gathering her courage she yelled out.

"MIYUKI-SAN, I LEAVE RYOSUKE-SENPAI MESSAGE FOR YOU NEAR THE BULLPEN, I DON'T SEE ANYTHINGGGGGG"

As soon as she said that she ran towards the bathroom, face flushed with scarlet, knowing that she had saw something that she always imagine. But the only thought now is 'IT'S TOO MUCH'

*As always the culprit flees after the havoc that he cause. Smirking for those whom easily fall into his trap. Oh,how fun...

_**And cut! I hope that all of you like the story. I'm not good in smut and forgive me for all my grammar mistakes. Read and review please. Hugs and cookies for everyone!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimers- I do not on Ace No Diamond...**_

_**Hey guys, sorry for not updating the story for a while. The school had been hectic lately with all the works and assignments that the teachers dumped on my shoulders. I could tell that it is stiff from overload of stress. Overall I hope that all of you still follow the story.**_

_**Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, followers and favs of this story. Enjoy the story everyone...**_

_**KOMINATO RYOSUKE: A GUIDE IN TAINTING PEOPLE THOUGHTS**_

_**Part 8: Youichi Day Went Wrong**_

Kuramochi Youichi is irritated right at the moment. He had been dealing with the customer ever since he started his part-time job today. The old man stinks with boozes and beers when he first walks into the cafe. Since all the female co-workers didn't even want to be near that man Youichi had to fill in for them. He went to take that man order and quickly back out after getting it. He took it to the counter and leave before getting called back every time the coffee arrives at the drunken customer table.

He tried to coop with the current situation; politely he said that he'll get the man another one every time he is called. He swears he could hear the females whispering something about inappropriate actions. Well, he's a waiter for god sake. It is his job to serve all the customers regardless of genders, races or situation. Carefully he got another coffee from the counter and walk forward to serve it. That is until, the door of the cafe opens and a whole bunch of people walk in.

"Yo, Kura, how's your first day"

Looking at the crowd, he recognized them as his teammates. Miyuki Kazuya is at the front along with the third year.

"Hey guys"

Youichi walk and put the coffee on the table when suddenly he is pulled by the drunkard. Unable to resist at the moment he tried to struggles only to be met with a sharp knife at the edge of his neck.

"DON'T MOVE OR THIS BOY WILL BE DEAD"

The man declared as he draws Youichi blood from the little cut he make. The crowd went frantic as all of them stay still like statues. Youichi could only sigh as he realized how his mad his day is seeing the turn of events. Well he could try to free himself but the risk is too high seeing that man could take another hostage even if he dies. Suddenly he felt the grasp being loosen and the man collapsed on the floor.

The crowd is astounded at the sudden occurrence. As he turns his back, he is greeted by the smiling face of the one and only, Kominato Ryosuke. He is holding a baseball bat with a red splotch branding it. Youichi suspected it to be blood of someone... well its better if we didn't dig more into the topic...

The man groans, he could feel his head thumping...

"HOW DARE YOU...

Before he could finish his sentence, Ryosuke climbed onto the man, holding the bat right on the man crotch.

"Old man, if you're dare to do anything I will make sure that your d*** castrated and feed it to the dogs and makes you a w**** for the rest of your life"

Hearing the statement the crowd could only gasped, those with child could only sweat their self out went their child overheard the thing and begin to ask their parents about it. Feeling satisfied with the result he pointed the bat at the manager.

"YOU"  
"H...Hai..."  
"This person won't be coming here anymore"

He said to him and grabbed Youichi by his collar and planted a kiss right on his collar bone.

"He's mine"

After saying it, he continues to kiss Youichi until he went limp in his arms.

"Well then excuse us"

Seeing the crowd went red with flushes, Ryosuke could only smirk as he dragged Youichi with him out of the place.

_**And CUT! Do you like the chapter; I hope that all of you'll like it. Read and review please hugs and kisses for everyone. Have a good day...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMERS- I do not own Ace No Diamond**_

_**Hey guys, sorry for not updating the story lately. I had been busy with school and all; I barely had any time to sleep. Nevertheless life must go on. Overall this week had been busy with the teachers buzzing quizzes at our face. Naturally it had been a hectic and frustrating day. Thank you for all the readers, reviewers, followers and favs of the story.**_

_**KOMINATO RYOSUKE- A GUIDE IN TAINTING PEOPLE THOUGHTS**_

_**Part 9; Eavesdropping Incident**_

"_When people says do not jump into the conclusion, we knows that it had a reason"_

That is the statement that had been printed on the handout that their teacher give to them today. Well, Chris had no problem whatsoever in understanding the italics sentence since he is one of the people whom excel in English in their school. Well that is not a problem here, looking at the statement makes him remembered that one time.

_Flashback-_

_It all happens that night. Well, as usual the senpais are hanging in their kouhais room. It is a usual occurrence among the members of Seidou's Baseball team. It is one of the ways the senpais show their concern for the freshmen. (Well certainly, wrestling and playing gofer is not one of the good things)_

"_Chris-senpai, where you're going to hang out tonight"_

_Second year, Shirasu whom appeared out of nowhere asked him as he trudged down the corridor of the dorms. Well apparently he had been thinking of visiting Sawamura that night due to the absence of his roommates, Kuramochi and Masuko whom visiting their family._

"_Shirasu, I'm heading to Sawamura, wants to tag along"_

_He asked him in a friendly manner._

"_S...Sawa...mura... No thanks"_

_Before he could pull away, Chris grabbed him by the collar. He suspected his face reveals it._

"_W...What is it Chris-senpai?"_

_He asked him, trying to get off from the older man grip._

"_You're acting weird, is there something that I need to know"_

_Chris asked back to him, the pale face of his teammates had grabbed his attention when he mention Sawamura's name._

"_A...no, Chris-senpai if I tell you about it could you let me go"_

_The second year asked him about it. Agreeing to his term he let him go and shares his story..._

_After listening to it, Chris feels intrigued at the statement by the second year confess to. Without wasting any more time, Chris goes to the crime scene. He power walked to the room where his kouhai currently inhabited. He heard the story from Shirasu whom heard it from Kuramochi whom heard from Kawakami all the way back to the monster pitcher, Furuya Satoru. At first he wants to confront Furuya to seek the truth but unfortunately, Furuya had gone back home for the week because of personal problem._

_[LINE] [LINE] [LINE] [LINE] [LINE] [LINE]_

_When he arrived there a few second years are pressing their ears to the doors leading into the dorm room._

"_Chris-senpai"_

_They greeted him with low voice as if there is something important that is going on. Suddenly there are a loud moan and sound of sheets crinkling. _

'_What is that?'_

_A pained voiced suddenly added to the scene. After hearing that, the second year slowly retreated as if they had confirmed something. Chris look at them, from what he heard, they said Sawamura had been doing something illicit lately with someone from the team. Well, rumours supposedly had to come from a source and by the sound of it Chris did not like it even for a bit. _

_He snapped the door opens._

"_Sawamura, what are you doing"_

_As soon as he saw the scene, he could only sigh. It seems that the first year had been giving a massage to the one and only Miyuki Kazuya. Miyuki is lying on the floor while Sawamura is kneeling beside him looking a bit stunned._

"_Chris-senpai..."_

_Miyuki could only grunt as Sawamura put too much pressure for a second._

"_Never mind me, continue"_

_He said leaving the place, confusing the battery._

_LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE_

Since then, no more rumours running around. After the incident is resolved, he had track the rumour down the core which is the one and only Kominato Ryosuke. He had given his teammates a warning which makes him a bit irritated because Ryosuke only smirked at him.

On the other hand, the rumour actually is true. Furuya and Ryosuke had caught Miyuki and Eijun in indecency. Well, after that Furuya had gone to see a therapist for the week. Well, Chris-kun, it is not don't jump into conclusion for you, its ignorance is bliss...


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMERS- I do not own Ace no Diamond**_

_**Hey guys! It's been a while since I last updated the story. I hope that all of you'll like it. School had been a bit hectic lately, I had been thinking of going somewhere recreational this coming weekend, a picnic or something sure sounds good once in a while. Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, followers and favs of this story... enjoy the update everyone... AU a bit this time everyone...**_

_**Part 10 [last game] - RYOSUKE THE DEVIL INCARNATE**_

Kominato Ryosuke is dubbed as a devil incarnate by many of the school students and staff. But even for a devil, he still has some soft spot, mostly for his little brother, Kominato Haruichi. Well that is not the main problem here; he didn't know that his little brother despises his sadistic attitude.

Today is the usual uproar due to Ryosuke little games. Ever since the Christmas night incident, people had been wary and tried to distance themselves from him. Nevertheless, people seem to be having problems in getting rid of the one, Kominato Ryosuke. Miyuki Kazuya walked down the corridor heading towards his class. Nobody seems to be paying him any attention as he trudged along the place. Suddenly, he felt like something is wrong, why is it that every time he walk pass somebody all of them would take a glance at him and then walked away quickly from the place.

He entered the class looking a bit confused by the current event. As his slide the door opens, everybody look towards him.

"Wh...What?"

Darkness appears as the shadows engulfed everything.

LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- _ (OoO)/

Sawamura Eijun is scared right at the moment. It's only passed lunch when he got back to his class and for some reason the school ground is completely empty. At first he didn't suspect anything at all, but after walking around and seeing nothing, a feeling starts to tingles. Occasional moans of pain could be heard from somewhere inside the school. But when he tried to follow the sounds, he couldn't find anything at all.

He ran back to the dorms, panicking. It seems like the fates really hates him since he couldn't find anyone at all.

"Where the hell is everybody?"

He hummed to himself, trying to get the fears to disappear. Suddenly there is a booming sound and the ground begins to shake.

"What the hell is happening here?"

He thought to himself.

LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE-

"Miyuki Kazuya"

A hoarse voice called out for him, he opens his eyes. The familiar figure of the first year south-paw pitcher could be seen through his half-lidded eyes. He wonders what had happened to both of them as he see that Eijun face seems a bit bruised here and there.

"Sawam... Eijun, what happens to you?"

He asked him. The brunette punches his shoulder lightly, causing a slight pain.

"What happen to me, more like what happen to you, I found you unconscious here and look like you're dead already if you're not breathing"

Eijun said to him. He looks at the pitcher dishevelled look. It seems that the brunette had confronted something that scared him out of his life. Slowly he brushed away Eijun bangs and gives him a loving caressed.

"I'm okay, there a slight pain on my torso maybe a few broken bones but nothing lethal"

Miyuki said to him. After hearing it, he felt like he wants to bawl his eyes out but when he thinks about his situation right now, it is not a good time to do it.

"Now, shall we find the way out of here?"

He said to him. Suddenly someone appears out of nowhere.

"Ahh, seems like Eijun found you first Miyuki"

A familiar pink-head came into their view. He looks unscathed although there is a look in his eyes that makes both of the crowd wonders about what had happen to him.

"I'm sorry for dragging both of you in this"

He said to them.

"Why"

Miyuki asked him.

"Well, it seems like someone had a grudge on me and I had a feeling I know who it is"  
Ryosuke said to him.

"And, based on what he had done he should beware of my wrath"

A glint of evil could be detected as they radiated right from Ryosuke eyes.

"HAHAHA, talking big now aren't you"

A fat old-man, with toad face could be seen as the light is switched on. They are in a large warehouse and from the size of it, seems like this old man is a wealthy businessman.

"Now, if you want all of your friends to be save you must do what I say"

An evil smirk adorns the man face as he removes the wall separating a part of the warehouse. All the students had been held captive there. Seeing the large crowd of victims boiled his anger.

"Think again old man"

Ryosuke said that to him before he lunged towards him. The old man snapped his finger and brought out a bunch of well built musclemen that works for him. As soon as Ryosuke realizes he is stepping into a trap, he quickly retreated.

"HAHAHAHA, NOW YOU SEE MY POWER"

The old man said to them.

"Now, if you do as I say I might spare your friends"

He said to him.

"What is the deal?"

Ryosuke asked him.

"Ahh, how about you have sex with my men"

He said to him. Hearing the statement, Ryosuke had a small smile.

"Okay, how about we move this to the next room"

Seeing that Ryosuke had agreed to his term, he signalled for his man to move and all of them leave for the next room.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

Seeing the crowd leaves with Ryosuke, the forgotten Eijun and Miyuki started to untied the others. At the last minute before Ryosuke leave, he had given them a silent order to retrieve the captives. They work together efficiently as the released all of them. As soon as all of them free they tip-toed silently to the other side. Almost all of them leave the place except for the baseball team since they are worried and want to save Ryosuke from those vile men.

As they nearing the place they could here moans of pain and pleasure mixing together.

"Ahh, there... more"

A faint voice of Ryosuke could be heard.

"Owh...so full, you come here"

Another set of screams comes from the place. All of them rushed forward tried to get in as fast as they can.

Suddenly the door swung open. A sweaty Ryosuke could be seen from the door, as soon as he walked out a heavy scent of sex and men juices could be smell. He walked out like there is nothing and leaves the crowd while smirking like a kid getting his New Year allowance.

They took a peek into the room. Men, naked sprawled on the floor, their c**** flaccid with juices and the look of somebody whom had a nightmares.

"D...evil...aku...ma...incu...bus"

One of them mutters as all of them lose their consciousness. Slowly the team retreat trying to get the scene that had been too graphic for them out of their minds.

Eijun and Kazuya only had one thing in their mind.

"Ryosuke is a devil, NOTED"

_**And Cut! Do you like the chapter? I'm bad at writing things like this. Please don't flame me too much, I would burn out of frustration.**_

_**I really hope that all of you'll like it. Read and review please. And for the first one to review this will get a chance to pick a pair that I'm going to write smut on. Hugs and kisses for everyone...**_


End file.
